The War Of The Dragons
by psych
Summary: chapter 7 up, it's starting to get going R&R Flames and comments to Psycherhell@yahoo.com (This used to be called Early Dragoons: Life Of Zieg)
1. The end of the beginning, part 1

Ok this is just a start I'vw done more but this is chapter one so enjoy

Ok this is just a start I'vw done more but this is chapter one so enjoy

'Dive' I yelled at Flare the red-eye dragon 'take out the virage I need to find Frahma' I flung myself out of the dragon saddle and into the main structure of Kaddessa with rose at my side I attacked the wingly guards and then I saw the prize Melbu Frahma floating there his golden wings which were a sign of massive power fanning out behind him his strangely marked face stretched into a smile as he watched the carnage he was a parasite on the world now hew dies I thought to myself 'Melbu Frahma' I screamed at him, he turned and looked at me 'the dragoon, how dare you' and then launched himself at me we clashed together and spun out again trading blows neither gaining the advantage then I saw how to beat him I fell back leaving myself wide open then he dived I slammed my sword into him and tried to move away but he was too fast his blade slammed into me and then I saw him weave a spell of petrification and cast then he wove another spell and then slid off my blade and fell spiralling away into the darkness then I fell and slammed into a boulder then I felt the my legs turning to stone but there was someone flying towards me a wingly? No it was her, it was rose 'Zieg' she screamed then her fingers touched my fingers which were already nearly turned to stone 'go' I choked out 'save yourself' then I saw her being dragged away from me and I heard her shouting 'Zieg' but I couldn't move then the darkness came

Kanzaz  flew at the super virage again and again attacking with all his fury but not doing enough damage he knew that the s.virage was extremely powerful but his dragon Xtrike was not there then he knew what he had to do he flew at the head of the virage and grabbed its head in his hand then kicked at the eye 'bastard' he screamed at it then he exploded destroying the super virage and himself his last thoughts were _Shirley let me go there, to that place. Shirley…_

Belzac buried his axe in the super virage's head and couldn't pull it out so he abandoned it and started beating at it with his fists. He and Shirley were fighting the virage but were unable to kill it but Belzac saw the pillar falling and flew up and stopped it but it was too heavy and slowly it pushed it down until he was standing on the ground he would have let go but he couldn't let Shirley die no he couldn't let her die while he could still save her he was still holding he pillar when the virages attack hit him and killed him but he wouldn't let go he had to keep it form falling then he knew he was dieing but that didn't matter all that mattered was saving Shirley, saving Shirley. _Shirley…_

Shirley saw Belzac die and felt tears well up in her eye's but she nocked an arrow and putting all her power behind it she shot it at the  virage 'Belzac' she whispered 'you're death will not be in vain' she knew the virage was dead but then the pillar fell as Belzacs body gave out and she felt it crush her body.  Her last thoughts were _Belzac_

Rose saw Zieg attack Melbu Frahma  and flew to aid him but it was over before she got there she saw Zieg fall and flew to him as fast as she could screaming his name but then she saw his body turning to stone she got to him just as his fingers were turning to stone 'rose' he choked out 'go save yourself' then a boulder flew straight at her and she was thrown away. One of the pillars of Kaddessa collapsed and she couldn't get to him then Michael, her dragon was there and pulling her away from Kaddessa.

I don't know how long i lay there unable to move encased in stone I struggled against it every waking hour but to no avail but during that time I thought back upon my life.

Short first chapter but I just thought I should put in something I'll have more chapters very soon


	2. the beginning of the end

I was born in a village that doesn't exist anymore the winglies destroyed it but during my time there I was happy I don't reme

I was born in a village that doesn't exist anymore the winglies destroyed it but during my time there I was happy I don't remember my father or my mother all I remember is my father training me with a blade then when I was nineteen I left and became a mercenary getting jobs wherever I could but I remember clearly the first day I met Shirley and Belzac . We were on an easy job guarding a caravan and getting a lot of coin for it when a group of bandits attacked us they were armed only with sticks and rocks but they still attacked us when we were on horse's and them on foot and we outnumbered them but they were probably driven by hunger. I attacked one of them and killed him easily but the look in his eyes as his life spilled out of his chest was enough to stop me where I stood then I heard a man behind me ad Iturned and threw myself back as a giganto raised its axe at me 'Belzac stop' I heard a voice shout then a red haired girl ran over to the giganto 'Belzac what were you doing he's not a bandit you idiot' then the giganto turned to her 'sorry Shirley I thought he was one of them' then he turned to me 'sorry' I walked over to him 'what's a giganto doing so far from one of their towns?' I asked him 'giganto!' he exclaimed 'I'm not a giganto I'm as human as you are' 'oh''sorry my mistake' then the merchant who's caravan we were guarding came up to us 'you and you' pointing to Belzac and Shirley 'who are you' 'just some travellers why?' 'you helped me defend my caravan here' he handed Shirley a pouch of gold then he turned around 'when do you three leave' 'what' I answered 'why would I be going with them' the merchant looked puzzled 'I, don't know it just came into my head that you would go together' we talked for a few more minutes then I walked off with Belzac and Shirley we sat down together at a campfire'so' I asked 'what do you do' 'mercenaries just travelling around' suddenly I had an idea that I should go with them that I _had _to go with themthen I spoke 'could I travel with you' 'yes' they both said simultaneously then they both looked confused 'yeah you can go with us' said Belzac with that I got up 'I'll get my payment off the merchant' as I walked towards themerchants tent I wondered about the idea to go with Belzac and Shirley then I reached his tent and walked in I wasn't prepared for the sight that met me the merchant lay with his head on one side of the tent with his body sliced up and set up to look like a pentagram I looked at his headand realised with sick revulsion it was still alive then a strange glow lit up its eyes and it spoke 'the seven of you will never live to fly we alone have that right and we will not permit some meddling dragons and humans to jeopardize that so watch you backs humans for when you do we will be at the front and when you don't we will be at the back and we will kill you don't forget that we will kill you, you will not topple the sky's that is for definite you will not live to topple the sky's ' then the head closed its eyes I ran out of the tent badly shaken and disgusted I ran over behind a bush and vomited until I was struggling to get my breath then I heard the shouts from the camp they had found the body then I walked back and was met by Shirley and Belzac 'did you hear' Shirley whispered 'the merchant was murdered and badly mutilated nobody knows who but nobody went in or out all night I'm going to see what's happening' as she strode off tothe main camp me and Belzac fell in behind her then we heard sounds of arguingthen they saw the other guards arguing among themselves 'who did this now how do we get our money' then one of the older more respected mercenaries looked at us 'them newcomers they haven't been around long have they now two of them show up and then the merchant gets murdered I say we turn them in and get our payment for that as well as for the job' then all the other mercenaries drew their weapons and advanced. Me and Belzac stepped forward in front of Shirley then she spoke 'you two are complete and utter idiots its twenty four against three now there are times to fight and times to RUN!' with that she turned and ran like the hells were opening up under her me and Belzac an after her then after about two hours of non-stop running we found a well hidden cave and covered in with moss and branches and slept with one on guard all night then in the morning they got up and walked to the nearest town it was called nirakos just as we were walking into the town, a man suddenly burst out of a door kicking a young girl out in front of him 'you stupid bitch' he screamed at her you're my goddamn wife you have to do what I say' then she looked up 'no I don't fat boy I don't have to do a damn thing for you so I am leaving' she turned and was walking out of town the man let out a howl of rage and ran after her drawing a club as he did so, I ran forward and got there just in time to catch the blow on my blade then I kicked him as hard as I could in the knee, as he doubled over I started punching him in the face until he was lying there bloodied battered bruised and unconscious. Now most of the town had come out to watch I saw Shirley talking to the girl then the girl stood up she was tall almost as tall as me and had raven black hair with two little trinkets sliding out over the ears. She had a rapier in her belt, se walked over to me 'you have my thanks for protecting me could I…travel with you?' I stood there stunned then I thought of why shewould want to go with us to get away from that man I found myself nodding 'what's you name?' 'Rose' 'alright then rose we just stopped here to get some horses can you use that blade?' 'yes and we should leave as fast as you can the town is probably calling the guards for you beating him up' then we walked back to Shirley and Belzac 'alright' I said to the two of them 'rose is coming with us do you mind' both of them shook their heads then they walked into a stable Belzac stepped forward 'we want four horses' he said to the stablehand the boys eyes went huge then he ran off and returned five minutes later with a man they presumed to be the owner of the stable 'I, I hear you want four horses that'll be 2000g please' Belzacs face looked utterly surprised '50g' '1900g' '40' '1500g' '70' the owner was looking nervous in the extreme '500' 20' '200' '10' the man now looked on the verge of tears 'please 200g' 'done' and with that the owner handed over the four horses and four saddles then Belzac spoke again 'do you sell oats or barley?' 'yes' 'I want 4 weeks worth' '200g' 'done' then we walked out of the stables Shirley turned to Belzac 'that was so MEAN' 'so' 'so that was MEAN' 'I got us horses and supplies for dirt cheap isn't that enough?' 'we'll finish this later' Belzac just rolled his eyes. We left nirakos just as the dark was falling we travelled down the road until we found part of it barricaded and guarded by 6 mercenaries 'so' the first mercenary began they actually fell for the trap and they got another good looking one wit em' 'yea' said the second one 'we can have some fun wit dem ones' then they all drew weapons and charged one of them fell first with an arrow in their stomach and then another. Rose, me and Belzac charged and tore through them, then a red haze settled over my view and I was slicing cutting blocking killing until there were no more mercenaries left then I saw Belzac and nearly attacked him the red haze vanished and I nearly fell out of the saddle in exhaustion we made camp a few minutes later we made camp a goodly ways from the road. We all sat at the campfire until Shirley and Belzac went to bed me and rose were left sitting there on out own 'hey rose' 'why were you with that guy when you obviously hated him?' her eyes grew distant 'I was sold into slavery at an early age he was my latest owner I hated him but I couldn't do a damn thing about it because if I killed him I would be killed and I needed to survive I…had to survive I don't know why but I always felt if I never gave up never gave in I could escape and live' then she looked at me 'what happened to you?' 'when I was nineteen I left home to become a mercenary I don't know why my family was incredibly rich and owned the village I would have been immensely wealthy If I had stayed but I couldn't do that I had to go…somewhere I haven't reached it yet I know that but also know that I have to find peopleI don't know why I mean when I met you I knew Ii had to stay with you and the same thing happened when I met Shirley and Belzac I wish I knew what it meant'she was shaking now I took off my cloak and put it around her shoulders but she didn't seem to notice then a glow infused her eyes and she looked at me suddenly Belzac and Shirley walked over and sat down then rose started to speak 'hail the seven hero's, the scholar resides in the towers ofdarachia seek him out first and search the library there you will find out who I am but heed the first instructions and in Darachia make the choice, the man with the fist of blood fights in t'k'parekand the siren of the sky is at the gates of the ocean in stariak' the her head turned to address Shirley 'lady of light you are doing wellcontinue and you will succeed' then she turned to Belzac 'Earthshaker you will not fail no matter what you are told you will not fail' then she turned to me 'ah the accursed flame you have a long and painful life ahead of you' then roses eyes went back to normal and she looked up confused 'what's,what's going on?' 'you had a bit of a fainting spell rose nothing to worry about' Shirley answered the rose asked another question 'where are we going to now?''darachia' I answered 'but that's one hundred and fifty leagues away' 'yes I know but there's something we have to do there. And so we set off to Darachia unknowing of what waited there.


	3. drachia, syuveil and a contest

Ok this is the 3'rd chapter hoping to get it done before the week is out but nothing in this story belongs to me except the So

Ok this is the 3'rd chapter hoping to get it done before the week is out but nothing in this story belongs to me except the Soul Warrior so read and enjoy

The trip to darachia went without anymore incidents and I got closer to rose got to know her, Shirley and Belzac better. When we reached darachia we saw one massive tower stretching up into the sky then rose asked a question 'where does the tower go?' 'its connected to the city of Aglis somehow' then a wingly guard stopped us 'identify yourselves' rose stepped forward 'my names Rose this is Shirley. Belzac and Zieg we're all mercenaries' the wingly nodded slowly 'you may pass' and with that he flew away towards the top of the tower then we entered the tower there was a strange feeling of being watched but they continued looking through the tower for something the scholar that rose had mentioned while in the "trance" then I entered the training area and saw a young man with golden hair spinning a lance around as he circled his opponent then they clashed together then the first one jumped back and his opponent was lying there knocked unconscious then the blond one turned to me and walked over 'I haven't seen you here before who are you?' 'my names Zieg and you?' 'Syuveil and I'm a slave here,are you here for the competition?' I stared at him blankly 'competition?' 'its where all the people who need to know something come here for we fight and whoever wins is allowed two things of their choice say free a slave or get information about something, are you going to enter?' 'yes' I said without thinking the Syuveil smiled 'great it starts tomorrow I'll see you there' then he walked off and I was left to find the others. It took me a long time to find the others and tell them that I'd found the scholar and that I was entering a competition to try and free him then he heard what they had found out rose had found that all people in this city are slaves and are being treated in appalling conditions and have tried several rebellions but all have failed due to lack of funding, weapons and training. Shirley and Belzac had found much the same thing. Then we went back to the city and booked into an inn for the night. Then in the morning we returned to the tower and walked to the training area and we saw a wingly shouting 'all contestants for the competition please gather in the room behind me I repeat all contestants for the competition please gather in the room behind me' I turned to the three of them 'I guess I'm off don't worry I'll win' then I turned and walked into the room for the amount you could win there were only around fifteen contestants I recognised Syuveilthen a wingly at the front of the room spoke 'no more contestantsall of you speak your names' 'Rodriguez' 'Syuveil' 'baraka' 'Sydney' 'girl with a hammer' 'girl with an even BIGGER hammer' 'Sephiroth' 'crash bandicoot' 'Zieg' 'Lloyd' 'Vector' 'Gambit' 'Garr' 'psychopath with an axe'then the wingly spoke 'is that all of you? Good now the first match is psychopath with an axe vs. girl with an even BIGGER hammer. As the two walked forward the wingly took both of their weapons and a glow infused them both then the weapons dropped to the floor the glow dimmed and two perfect replica's of the original weapons were handed back the only difference was that they were made of wood then the two walked out into the arena and a few minutes later one extremely bruised and battered girl walked out and left the psychopath walked out with a happy smile on his face then the wingly spoke 'the next battle will be sephiroth vs. Garr ' the weapon change process was repeated and the two walked out onto the arena floor then we heard a voice speaking from all around them 'the contender sephiroth has been disqualified for use of magic and a non-wooden blade and the contender Garr has been killed' then the wingly spoke 'the next battle will be Sydney vs. Zieg' as I walked forward I saw a man with two iron arms walk up beside me then again the wingly spoke 'Sydney you may not fight with the weapons on you arms you must use a blade or a different type of weapon' then Sydney grabbed a short sword out of thin air 'will this suffice' he asked the wingly 'yes' then he made the copies and me and Sydney walked out onto the bloody sands of the arena floor and took our places at either side of the arena then he ran forward and sliced in with a powerful cut which I blocked and then backhanded Sydney and smacked him across the back of the head with my wooden sword as Sydney's eyesglazed over he shook his head and jumped backwards then he ran forward ducked under my slash and slammed his blade into my midriff and then he moved and struck again and again until he slipped and I brought my blade crashing down on his head then Sydney fell and I walked off the sands and back into the waiting room where I promptly fell onto a long seat and slept while the healer treated my wounds.

Syuveil waited nervously until his turn in the contest his fingers slipping along the haft of his lance because of the sweat then he saw the man he'd met yesterday walk out and come back battered and bruised then the wingly spoke 'Syuveil vs. Lloyd' then I walked up and my weapon was changed and I walked out onto the bloody sands next to my opponent then we went to opposite sides of the arena. The man I was fighting against smiled he was young only 14 at most with blood red eyes and platinum hair he held his blade in a perfect stance then two wings of light appeared out of his back and he floated up into the air 'unfortunate human you cant beat me now' then I reached back into my mind and called upon my heritage which I often called a curse and then two wings of light appeared on my back and I floated up to the same level as him 'I'm not quite as human as you think' then I flew forward spear sinning in the air and smashed its point into his face the wingly smiled and started attacking spinning slashing ducking turning striking but his opponent wads unused to fighting with a blunt blade whereas Syuveil was used to it and all Syuveil' s blows were doing lots of damage to the wingly he kept going until eventually Syuveil knocked him out of the sky. When he walked back in he was confronted by the wingly who had been calling out names 'contender Syuveil you have been in this tower for ten years why have you not informed your superiors that you were a wingly'?' 'I'monly a half wingly and I did inform my superiors when I was five and they told me to never mention it again' 'humph very well but after the contest we will decide what to do with you' then he started calling out names but I passed out before the next fight was over.

I woke up with the wingly shaking me 'whashgoingon' 'you'refight against Rodriguez is on now get your blade and get out there' I stood up ad grasped my sword and walked out onto the bloody sands where I saw a creature like no other it was a parody of human and bird with the wings and claws of a bird and the build and body of a human but the face had the shape of a humans but the beak and eyes of a bird strange I wondered the thing called Rodriguez had before looked like a normal man but now he seemed like a demon out of fairytales but I banished theses thoughts and concentrated on the fight I noticed that my blade was metal again and smiled 'blazing dynamo' I shouted at the creature I usually did these moves in silence to conserve breath but at the moment I felt like shouting 'moon strike' 'blazing dynamo' 'crush dance' 'blades of hell' I screamed pulling off the black sword art which had been banned by the warriors of old because of its sudden death capabilities 'blades of hell' I screamed again but the creature bruised and bloody rose up and flew through the window fleeing the battle. Then the winglies voice sounded out over the roars of the crowd 'the victor is Zieg' then I walked back in only a little tired because Rodriguez had never landed a blow on me and the black arts rejuvenated you so I sat down and waited.

Syuveil woke up with the wingly shaking him 'your match against baraka is now on get out there' I picked up my spear and walked out on the bloody sands and took up my place on the opposite side of my opponent a creature with two long blades extending from his arms then I looked at my spear it was no longer wooden but hard steel I ran at the creature and just when I was about to hit I flew up and dived spear outstretched and drove it through the creatures chest and out the other side but It didn't die so I twisted it and slammed it into its lower stomach then ripped it out tearing away most of the creatures midriff but it was still fighting as I flew up it jumped and rammed a blade through my leg and held on as i flew up and tried to shake him off then I thrust my spear through his eye and out the back of his head but he held on and slashed at me with his free hand I drove my spear into the joint between his shoulder and cut off his arm as he fell he screamed but as he hit the ground the impact killed him as I limped out of the arena I got back and collapsed onto the ground the healer already casting heal spells.

Zieg woke up with the wingly shaking him 'you are in the final get your weapon and get out there' I picked up my blade and walked out onto the bloody sands.

Syuveil woke up with the wingly shaking him 'you are in the finals get your weapon and get out there' I picked up my spear and walked out onto the bloody sands.

Zieg watched as Syuveil walked out and took up his place opposite him, I thought for a second about letting him win but then I remembered rose's words _'search the library there you will find out who I am and what you must do' _I decided that I would win and free Syuveil and find out what needed to be found out. I advanced forward blade extended but the bastard floated up out of reach I looked around avoiding his blows until I saw a generator for an energy walkway ands jumped and hit it at once a circular sphere came into existence which enclosed me and Syuveil I jumped at him and floated there it must give me the ability to fly while inside the sphere as I slashed at Syuveil he blocked and struck back until I sliced through the haft of his spear and clubbed him into unconsciousness as the sphere winked out of existence we fell to the ground seemingly impossibly fast but as we hit I blacked out.

I woke up lying in a room in an inn with rose sitting by my side her eyes filled with worry as I slowly tried to get up she put on hand on my chest and pushed me back down ' the healer said not to get up you broke seven ribs and punctured a lung and, _and _split open your skull so you my friend are not getting up until you are fully healed' 'well this is going to be fun' 'you wont be in long you're mainly healed now just the healer has to finish and you will be able to get up' the healer walked into the room at that very moment and walked over cast the spells then walked out 'damn pompous winglies' muttered rose then she brightened 'you can get up now come on come on you've got to see this' "this" turned out to be a statue of me which under it a plaque read _this years champion the mercenary Zieg the 'burning blade'. _'huh' I exclaimed then rose spoke again 'now we have got to go to the throne room you have to decide what you want to get' then me dragged me off to the throne room where a wingly was waiting sitting stiffly on a throne 'you are the one who won the contest choose your prise' 'I want the slave Syuveil freed and I wish to search the library for some information' 'done the slave shall be brought to your inn as soon as possible and the library is up the hallway I hope this satisfies you' 'it does and thank you' as I walked out of he throne room I headed towards the library I felt something pulling at me I followed it and it lead me to a book which I opened and read _find the other two and then head towards the dragon mountain there you will find you're guiding spirits I will travel with you after you find the siren of the sky's but find the man with the fist of blood first and then pursue the siren'_. I walked out and back to the inn rose at my side asking questions but I didn't answer I had to figure out something in t'k'parek so I walked into the inn and got everyone ready then set out on the road to t'k'parek.


	4. kanzaz

Rose sat on the horse and puzzled over something that "something" was Zieg she knew that she'd feel close to him I mean he'd f

Again I don't own anything except the nightmares(both names for them AND the idea) the dhavol (again I own both names AND the idea also I own the soul fighter and all the names of the towns and any more characters I might add in but I'm nearly finished the fifth and that's the real start to the story so I'm gonna shut up now so bye for now

Rose sat on the horse and puzzled over something that "something" was Zieg she knew that she'd feel close to him I mean he'd freed her from slavery but she felt drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain and that really annoyed her she disliked not knowing something and tried to learn as much as she could but there were no books on this subject, but after freeing Syuveil and reading a book in the library he seemed to have withdrawn into himself and very rarely spoke to anyone and was constantly checking how far way we were from t'k'parek until we rode over a rise and saw t'k'parek stretching out before us

Grinning Syuveil jumped off his horse and took off running down the hill yelling at the top of his lungs

'happy to be free I guess but he still looks like an idiot' commented Zieg 

'well at least he's talking and trying to be friendly' rose commented acidly 

Belzac suddenly burst out laughing 

Then Syuveil was shouting at them 'come on what are you waiting for get down here'

Then suddenly smiling Zieg got off his horse lay down on the ground and started rolling down the hill unfortunately he didn't see the big rock he was rolling into 

'that's gotta hurt' Shirley commented sliding down the hill to see how he was 

although his armour was grinded onto a rock Zieg was laughing I walked over 'we'll need a blacksmith to get that off' then Belzac stepped forward 'I used to be one I can get him off the rock' then leaning over he wrenched Zieg off the rockand threw him off and so Zieg rolled into Syuveil knocked him over so that both of them rolled down the hill .

Zieg stepped into the city and was reminded of nothing but a dump the smells of blood and alcohol filled the streets as the people trudged around heads down never speaking I walked towards the centre of town where everyone seemed to be heading and eventually reached a massive circular dome fully fifty feet wide and ten feet tall. Belzac suddenly started forward towards the dome his eyes gone wide and angry 

'that dome…it smells of blood and fear'

rose looked up confused 'you can smell fear?'

Belzac looked down 'there's something I didn't tell you and Zieg…I'm a half giganto'

He turned and ran into the building with Shirley running closely behind I turned to rose.

'I knew it! He denied it when I asked him the first time but he has the pointed ears and red eyes I knew he had to be at least half giganto'

then a sudden chill ran down my spine and my legs walked forward towards the dome of their own accord 

'Zieg? Where are you going?'

'I don't know my legs are moving of their own accord just follow me' as my legs moved on there was a sudden voice in my mind _don't worry I won't be here long I just need to help you along a little_ 'who are you' _you don't have to say it aloud just think it I'm going to have to concentrate to keep the connection so shut up and let me get on with it we'll talk later_. Then my legs stopped before a ring in the centre of the dome very similar to the one in darachia. 

Down on the sands there was a match going on, a massive _shurikaien, _known as dhavols,one of the constructs of the winglies, massive on average they stood eight feet tall and had six arms three on each side and four legs set out like a spiders, a human stood opposite it standing with a born fighters easy grace and confidence.

Running forward the fighter jumped into the air, twisted and drove the dhavol back, one arm struck out and met empty air as the fighter moved again and shattered the dhavols kneecap with a powerful punch the fighter jumped back and threw a knife into the dhavols eye .

A gate on one end of the arena opened and two centaurs came thundering towards the fighter , diving away the fighter avoided the two centaurs and watched them crash into the dhavol and crushed most of its chest.

The fighter jumped forward and jumped onto the back of one of the centaurs and then leaped off as the second centaur crashed into the first one and killed it.

Drawing a long two foot knife the fighter jumped forward and sliced the centaurs throat with an easy slash landing in a crouch the fighter looked towards the gate again and as it opened a Nightmare walked out, one of the most deadly creatures known to man a the Nightmares were originally called the _Kha'zior_ they were nearly wiped out in a war with the winglies for every nightmare there were ten winglies but the nightmares still nearly won killing most of the population of the winglies, the nightmares were a hybrid of the strongest traits of the strongest creatures on the world a mix of giganto ,dragon ,human ,wingly ,dhavol and centaurs the nightmares ruled the world well and were praised for helping all species with technology and better food production but the winglies wanted more and seizing the nightmares high technology they attacked with the nightmares own magic, most nightmares stood twelve feet tall but the one on the sands stood at fifteen foot.

Spinning the knife slowly the fighter started to speak 'why do you fight for a species that enslave your people when you do nothave to your race is far mightier than theirs yet still you fight for them you are a disgrace' 

The Nightmares face contorted in agony and blood started to seep form the base of its skull then a small metal maggot burst out ofits jaw and fell squirming pitifully on the sands before a boot crushed it into pieces .

Floating up on night-black wings it suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared with a wingly caught by the throat struggling in its hand 

'now it is time for my revenge upon you _tuarkizak'_

the wingly exploded in a burst of flame and as he disappearedthe nightmares face caught the light, covered in scars with black blood its eyes we pools of black with no iris's or any marks except a slash of purple through then very centre then as its eyes focused on me they flashed blue and the nightmare disappeared and did not reappear. 

Staggering the fighter collapsed and was carried off by two of his comrades, I looked up from the arena to see a wingly with a green and black face staring at me then the wingly turned an walked way disappearing into the crowd.

Belzac turned and walking up to me and rose

'do you still want to travel with me?'

I grinned 'why wouldn't we? I don't care if you're half giganto and neither does rose you're our friend and we're not going to abandon you just because of who your parents were you're still Belzac'

Belzac grinned back and then his head jerked back and the now familiar glow infused his eyes 'follow me' and with that the now possessed Belzac walked towards the rooms of healing with us following close behind.

As we walked through the door we saw Shirley bending over the fighter wrapping a bandage around a long slash covering most of his midriff.

The fighters head turned and once again I felt a jolt and the tug I had felt before and the fighters mouth opened.

'my name is Kanzaz what are yours'

'my name is Zieg and this is Rose and Belzac I think you already know Shirley'

Kanzaz glanced at Shirley and then stopped and stared for around ten seconds before wrenching his gaze away and looked back at us.

'may I travel with you for a ways I mean I jut won my freedom and I want to leave this hellhole and…'

I smiled again but it was Syuveil that answered , seemingly out of nowhere 'of course you can travel with us no-one has a problem with that'

Stepping forward Kanzaz looked towards al of us and spoke in that grating voice that the creature that took control of them sometimes used 'let us leave now for the time is growing close we must move quickly stariak is not that far away and you must reach it before the second moon is placed in the sky hurry now no time to lose'

With that a glowing nimbus surrounded us and we were suddenly standing ten miles away from t'k'parek with six Hellrunners, fearsome beasts similar to a horse but with two powerful arms situated from the chest and covered in tough armour these creatures were very rare and valuable because of the wings which allow them to fly and the breath of fire which is impossible to defend against, standing next to us, we mounted and setting the hellrunners running sped towards the town of stariak while not noticing the dark shape that flew behind them on silent wings


	5. Beginnings

Chapter 5

'What do you mean dangerous' screamed Melbu Frahma

'I mean the foretelling it said that those six are extremely dangerous it can't tell us they're names but they can tell us what they are known as in the realm of prophecy and…'

'well what are they known as?'

'um… there are nine of them known at the moment and they're called the accursed flame, the lady of light, the Earthshaker, the bloody fist, the siren of the skies, the Soul Fighter, the scholar, the shadow and one who has no name in prophecy but plays the deciding part we cannot find him my lord we believe he may be a Kha'ziorand so we are asking to launch a full squad to attack the first six and have them killed'

'very well launch three squads each the first two with a score of DarkGaze winglies their sect has always been extremely good at assassination and a third group of ten dhavols and twenty centaur led by a vampyre agreed you have your orders now leave me be'

in the capital city of Gloriano the young emperor Diaz sat on his throne and fought to stop from sweating as the wingly ambassador, Karioz stared at him.

'why have you begun preparations for a large spear thrower and started training soldiers when you have professed peace with the winglies if you have decided to go back on that promise it will be the last mistake you make'

Diaz grinned and suddenly a wave of happiness washed over him. 'you come into _my _city and try to threaten _me_ you winglies really are arrogant aren't you?'

There was a shimmering of air and suddenly five winglies with a shadow wrapped around their eyes appeared with weapons drawn, the Karioz gestured and a long blade with a red hilt and a shimmering golden blade appeared in his hands, he laughed and flashed forward and killed one of Diaz's guards with a single slash, he turned and spoke.

'we have reason to be, now surrender the city, destroy the spear weapon, and execute all the soldiers or you and your city will die today'

Diaz drew his long blade and dropped into a fighting stance 'come then let us fight', with that he jumped backwards and hurled and throwing knife at the wingly and saw it bury deep in his shoulder, a platoon of humans ran through the door and attacked the winglies.

Diaz circled Karioz and struck at him only to have the blade nearly thrown out of his hands as Karioz struck a light blow and then lashed out with his foot and sent Diaz flying into a wall, as Diaz got to his feet and was thrown back again and again until he fell and Karioz let his blade fall with the point a scant hairs breath away from his neck.

'surrender or you will aaaaaagh…' Karioz threw himself forward and a blade slid out of his back, Karioz turned and hit a green pad on his arm and teleported.

Diaz turned back to his saviour and threw himself back, it was a wingly!.

The wingly just smiled as he saw Diaz scrambling away and spoke ' if I wanted to kill you I could have a second ago or I would have let that idiot Karioz do it for me but I helped you and in this city that incurs a debt, no?' 

'yes , yes it does and I suppose you want the debt repaid now' 'yes I wish to have no record of this meeting to be known or that I saved you' 'I will on one condition, that you tell me your name' 'very well I do not require a name but you may call me Soul' then he turned and disappeared in a flash of silver.

Zieg pulled back on the HellRunners rein as a group of men suddenly appeared with an army of dhavol and centaurs led by a man with a horribly disfigured face as they walked forward Zieg recognised the leader as the bandit that had attacked them so long ago _long ago that was only a few weeks ago_ but so much had happened that it seemed an age ago instead of a few weeks.

The leader stepped forward and laughed '_you_ _six_ are what they sent a full attack force after ,what was Frahma thinking, but it is ended now tonight you die'

He drew a long shimmering golden blade out of the folds of his cloak and pointed it towards the sky 'unit advance', suddenly Syuveil ran forward on the back of his HellRunner and pulled on the reins so that the creature  picked up the struggling creature and Syuveil stuck his lance in the things throat but the creature just smiled and stuck his blade through the HellRunners chest and into Syuveil' side.

Zieg squared off against two centaurs and a dhavol and was battling for his life after he realised that the army was linked through a hive mind all attacking in unison, he slit a centaurs throat and barely parried a blow from the other centaur _kari zarok letuis, _muttered Zieg as he cut off one of the dhavols arms only to see it grow back almost instantaneously and swung a mace at his head which nearly knocked Zieg senseless and he only barely kept conscious enough to block some of the blows.

Rose danced forward on her HellRunner and sliced a winglies throat and then cut another but there were too many of them and she started to tire and let in blows.

Shirley ran through the fray, her HellRunner cutting a path with an axe it had taken off a dead wingly, she was firing off arrows at the enemies who seemed most dangerous and keeping the weaker ones away with a blade she had taken off another corpse but then she reached over and her quiver was empty and then the blade snapped off a winglies armour she backed away her HellRunner defending her as best it could but slowly she was being cornered.

Kanzaz had jumped onto the back of his HellRunner his feet sliding into grooves between the scales and his fists always killing instantly but his reach was severely limited so he grabbed a long sword and was furiously slashing when a Belzac crashed in beside him, cutting a bloody path through the attackers and then suddenly a group of dhavols drove him back and one of them sliced open his upper arm and a blade was crashing towards his throat when suddenly all the attackers stiffened and thunderbolts crashed down simultaneously and sent them crashing to the ground, blue lightning flashing throughout their bodies.

Bathed in blood and gore Zieg looked up towards their would be saviour, fully fifteen feet tall with jet black wings stretching out from two ridges on its back, long and lean with a slim black staff held in one of his hands, Zieg suddenly recognised the Kha'zior from the arena in t'k'parek.

'the debt is repaid for you assistance' it said to Kanzaz 'but I would know why you were attacked by a full attack squad instead of a smaller party which could have wiped you out but I assume whoever did this thinks your dangerous, Soa only knows why but I have decided to aid you, for the simple reason that I don't like Melbu much and I think you might be able to help me anger him'. His eyes which looked like two slash's across his face focused upon the HellRunners.

'young ones why do you run as beasts of burden for lesser races when you ruled as one of our greatest races when we ruled the world, you were nearly as powerful as the dragons at your greatest, what has happened during the sleep of the ages'

what in the name of Soa is he talking about' murmured rose to me.

Syuveil suddenly gasped and jumped back 'y-you-your Rhuarc, the last lord of the Kha'zior but you were killed by Ducahra Frahma seven thousand years during the war of freedom how is this possible????'

'Rhuarc' was busy staring at the HellRunners then suddenly he hissed and threw himself back as six fireballs exploded where he had been a second ago, the six HellRunners advanced weapons appearing in their hands they rose up on their wings and slashed at him in perfect synchronisation.

 'Rhuarc' jumped back and then flung out a hand and a shimmering ball of air appeared at his fingertips which rocketed off and threw all the HellRunners back a few feet, Rhuarc' narrowed in what I presume was concentration then he looked startled 'MindStaples' he muttered to himself then the HellRunners staggered and a hole appeared in the same spot on all of their heads and a small metal sphere rolled out and feel on the grounds to where six bolts of lightning blasted them into nothingness.

Rhuarc suddenly turned to us and began speaking 'those things in their heads were MindStaples a wingly construct designed to make anyone a slave with no will of its own except its orders which are given through a telepathic link, which I am now going to tap into and find out who did this I might be unconscious for a few hours if we are attacked stab me in the arm to wake me goodnight'.

Rhuarc glided through the darkness of the void following the glowing cord of a mental link until he reached the end which was stuck in a wingly who must have been at least seven foot tall with large golden wings stretching out of his back, focusing his mind Rhuarc sliced the link, suddenly the wingly turned and looked right at him then a flame orb appeared and shot through the air towards Rhuarc and then passed straight through him and melted part of the wall behind him.

Rhuarc stared at the wingly in shock, It was Melbu Frahma, Overlord of the winglies and wielder of the dragon buster, and the signet sphere. creator of the dragon blades, a weapon which while similar in appearance to the dragon buster slightly less powerful and while the dragon buster gives you massive magical power it blocks you from killing yourself by simply drawing too much and your body just collapsing from the strain, the dragon blade had no such safeguard and you had to train from birth to be able to use one.

Melbu Frahma's face was strangely disfigured as part of a rite of power to allow him to  open the Vault Of The Winglies, a vault where the dragon buster, the dragon block staff and the main signet sphere are kept.

Then he smiled, which due to his horribly disfigured face made it seem like a rictus of pain.

'hello Rhuarc I see you have returned we know you cannot run so just shift into the real world and then we may go easy on you'

Smiling  Rhuarc shifted into the real world and smashed his fist into Frahma's face, then he shifted back into the void.

'heh, you are pathetic Frahma , now cease trying to kill my accomplices or I will kill you.

Then he cast his mind back into his body.

As Rhuarc slept Zieg walked over to the HellRunners and spoke to them.

'Um…hello my name is Zieg what are yours'

The HellRunner who Zieg had ridden looked at him with large unblinking eyes.

'we are leaving' and true to their word they rose up on their wings and flew away.

'damn now how are we going to get to stariak?. Rose walked to his side 'how are you?'

'surviving, you' 'hurt one of my wrists but I'll get by'.

Syuveil lay inside of one of the tents with Shirley trying desperately to staunch the wound.

The corpse of the bandit suddenly jumped to it's feet, its eyes rolling inside it's head. Rising quickly for a man of his size Belzac rose drew his axe and swung it at the things head. 

Spinning the thing struck once and Belzac' axe went flying across the camp and struck again and Belzac was sent flying after it.  Rose and Zieg both drew their weapons and struck at the thing in unison. Zieg' sword was ripped out of his hand and then rammed through the muscle on his right arm. Roses rapier was broken by a punch and then the things hand gripped her jaw and lifted her, struggling, into the air.

As his grip tightened agony racked roses body, then just before her jaw broke it threw her across into the centre f the camp where a massive oak sat. There was a terrible cracking noise as rose crashed against the tree.

Kneeling to pick up Syuveils lance the creature glanced and located Rhuarcs body then turned as it sensed a creature behind it.

As it looked behind it, it saw the Kha'ziorstanding there. Looking back it saw the body gone, and as it turned it just saw the Kha'ziorsmash it's fist into it's face. Then as it scrambled to it's feet it saw the Kha'zior nowhere, then it's head exploded, then its arms then it's legs and lastly it's feet. 

Turning Rhuarc flexed his mind and Belzac, Zieg, Syuveil, Rose and Shirley floated towards him. Four of them were injured badly so he stopped the bleeding but he could not do much more.

'Shirley, where is Kanzaz?' she looked puzzled  'I don't know he just walked off after you went to sleep'. Rhuarc swept out with his mind and found no trace of Kanzaz. 

'Shit'.


	6. The Rebellion

Kanzaz fell to the ground, stones digging into his skin. 'get up, Worm' muttered the wingly who held him. Standing shakily Kanzaz hurled curses at the group of winglies that had captured him. 'Dammit' he muttered to himself, he should not have been so careless to be captured and then beaten, he would not have survived the arena by being careless but he could have sworn they just stepped out of thin air. As the party stopped to make camp Kanzaz was thrown into a tent and beaten nearly senseless. 

When he awoke he could not move and realised he was strapped onto a wall. The door opened and two winglies strode into the room. 'didn't anyone tell you, slave, that gladiators don't run away?' said the first wingly.

'I…d-didn't… run… I won…My Freedom' the last words were a shout and he collapsed the restraints cutting into his wrists. Then the second wingly spoke 'slaves do not win their freedom they live and die in the arena'. Then another wingly stepped in, this one wore a red tunic and carried with him a bag filled with knives pokers and cages of rats.

'Torture him and try not to kill him' then the winglies walked out and I was left to stare into the eyes of the torturer. He smiled.

'now which shall we do first' he mused as he walked towards the bag then he picked up three pokers and stuck them in a brazier until they were glowing red and threw them with perfect accuracy into the palms of my hands and through the centre of my chest. The wounds did not bleed. 'curious  about that are you, well you are in two places at the same time your real body is being racked by pain but not bleeding or even being cut and your mind is here so that you can't have a heart death or anything like this. I can torture you for the next five years and your body will be kept perfectly fine. Welcome To Hell'. 

In my mind I made a promise that I would not scream. I broke that in an hour. I then pledged I would not beg for mercy. He took a week to break that. Slowly and inevitably I slipped into madness.

Shirley screamed curses at Rhuarc. 'what do you mean we can't look for him he could be in wingly hands at the moment we have to find him' Rhuarcs expression was the same as it had been all morning. 'we will but we have to get to stariak first when we get there we can capture a wingly and interrogate him for information but we have to get to stariak first, it's only a days ride so we can find him soon'.

Knowing we could not win we all moved as fast as we could to get to stariak. Syuveil could walk now but he was still very weak.

Stariak was the most beautiful city of the ancient times. Every building was coated in marble and  in the centre of the city stood a 50 foot high fountain which stretched a mile in all directions from the centre. Huge gardens with trees which rose hundreds of feet were sprawled everywhere in the city. Since the winglies found the city impressive they let a hybrid of human and wingly rule there as a sign of their good faith there was no poverty anyone found begging or starving were trained as a gardener and set to work. Violence was outlawed, if you were caught being violent or vandalising property you were sent to work in Alakrios, a separate city which was built in Death Frontier. 

Free from wingly rule they were very highly advanced in technology which was designed to defeat the winglies, one of these was the spear shooter which it delivered to Gloriano as a sign of goodwill.

Maintaining the Great Fountain were the Sprites, half mermaid-half wingly and in some cases part human too although this was very rare. Rhuarc led us there first, to disguise himself Rhuarc had taken the form of a short man who looked decidedly node script. As we walked towards my eyes searched around and locked on a young girl flying quickly around diving in and out of the fountain. Suddenly she stopped and her wings dissipated screaming she fell. The drop was high and none of the other sprites could have reached her in time but someone did. Shouting Syuveil ran and jumped, his wings snapping out and he shot through the sky and caught the girl just before she hit the ground.

Settling down Syuveil set the girl onto the ground. 'T-t-t-t-t-Thanks very much, my names Damia, What's yours?' Syuveil grinned warmly 'Syuveil and these are my friends Zieg, Belzac, Shirley, Rose and Rhuarc'. 

'Hi, well thanks very much again, by the way would you like to come over to have dinner at our house tonight, my mothers an excellent cook, and all your friends can come too, we don't have many visitors, my mother would be glad to have so many,  c'mon please, say yes?'.

Syuveil looked a little startled at the torrent of words but he kept nodding 'y-yeah of course I'd love to.

She smiled and turned so she could look at all of us, and then I noticed that she had extremely strange features, blue hair and blue eyes of the mermaids, mixed with the high nose and cheekbones of the winglies and a generous mouth which probably came from a human heritage since both winglies and mermaids have small mouths.

'you'll have to put your weapons in the armoury, I'll show you where it is'. And with that she strode off leaving us to run and catch her. When she finally stopped we were standing outside a massive building with a sculpture of a gauntleted fist. As we walked inside a dozen men in full battle armour and carrying maces swords and axes stepped out and surrounded us. Loosening my sword I glanced around warily and saw the others doing the same.

'What is your business here' said the man in front?' then Damia stepped forward 'we have come in acceptance of the laws to surrender our weapons so that no harm may derive from them while we stay in this fair city we entrust the safety to you' then she motioned for us to surrender our weapons, grudgingly I drew my blade and handed it to a scowling man. The others did the same and soon we were out of the building and on our way towards Damia' house to have supper.

Damia' house was small and cosy with a domelike outside shape and with three rooms, two bedrooms and a kitchen. The kitchen was large with a round table and near it was a piece of wood sticking out of a wall with a woman standing at it chopping vegetables and dropping them into a pot sitting on a strange contraption which was giving off steam.

She turned and smiled as she saw Damia but her smile turned to a frown when she saw the rest of us. 'Damia who are these people?'.

Grinning Damia spoke ' this is Syuveil he saved me today when my wings lost their power' 'you wings lost their… how?…no I don't need to know I'm just glad you're safe, and who are the other people?' 'this is Shirley, Rose, Belzac, Zieg and Rhuarc' they're friends of Syuveil'.

'…and you invited them for dinner didn't you…oh well I can make more'. And in an hour we were sitting at the table eating and telling our story, with a few changes to avoid suspicion. '…and now we are looking for my friend Kanzaz'. Damia' mother was smiling 'it's a good story maybe not the truth but a good story nonetheless, do you want to stay the night, you can sleep on the floor if you wish' 'thanks very much' said rose, and Damia' mother walked out into her room and closed the door.

Lying down I took a blanket out of my pack and threw it over myself. The others did the same and soon I drifted into sleep.

When I awoke there was someone banging on the door. I go up and answered it. There was one of the guards from the armoury and a wingly stood in the doorway. 'Are you Zieg Feld?'

Startled I stood there open mouthed, no-one knew my name so how did this wingly know it. 'yes it is, why do you wish to know?'  the man from the armoury drew a massive two handed sword in one hand and a dual bladed battle axe which was nearly as long as the sword in the other. 'you and your allies, Rose Kintark, Shirley Litsu, Belzac Flint and Kanzaz Shrik are all under arrest for suspected murder of winglies and the girl Damia Lorin is under arrest for ,  now get your friends and then you will be brought to the holy capital of Kaddessa'. Walking back in I woke up the others and told them what the wingly had said, and a flash of silver light filled the room for a second and a wingly now stood there, holding a long blade that shimmered silver with a black hilt. 'this is a problem but I believe we can overcome it' 

My hand shot down to where my sword lay and closed around empty air, the sword was still at the armoury, I cursed and charged the wingly but a wave of force knocked me back a few feet and then a shield appeared around the wingly and a voice in his mind spoke _you have a quick temper _'don't you' finished the wingly _I told you I would_ 'join you after you found Damia but I did not think' _Kanzaz would be captured so _'we will have to get to Alakrios, I will rescue Kanzaz and meet you in Alakrios now I will transport you to the armoury so get your weapons and a few more to be safe then steal a glider and fly into the centre of the fountain then dive at the mosaic of the tree of life, it's a teleportation device and will bring you to death frontier in the dungeons of Alakrios, when you get there tell the guards that soon the eagles will fall and he will let you stay at the castle so now here we go' and there was another flash of silver and we stood in the armoury surrounded by weapons I searched then found a two handed  Damascus sword with a red hilt, a three foot long Tulkan knife, a Tulkan short sword and Tulkan chain mail and some Tulkan  light armour. Tulkan was a blue-greyish metal which was brilliant for making armour and small weapons but it had to be mixed with steel to be created into Damascus, which while it was stronger was much heavier, that was used for making large weapons. It's particularly abundant in death frontier where it is used for making weapons such as spear shooters. 

When I walked into the centre of the room all the others were standing there with weapons, Rose held a long Tulkan rapier which had a hilt that slipped onto her wrist, she had also donned some light armour. Belzac stood coated in Damascus chain mail and dual layered master armour which would have made Zieg collapse to the floor unable to mover if he had worn it, holding a massive axe that was two foot or so bigger than him and Belzac was nearly nine foot. Damia held a long hammer in her hands and was wearing a thin coat of chain mail. Syuveil stood in a similar armour to mine and held a thick spear which instead of ending in a traditional spear point had a three foot curved blade at the end.  Rhuarc had discarded the form he had held and now stood in his true form and held a night black sword in his hand which flickered and never seemed to hold one form and Shirley had a long bow slung over one shoulder and a quiver over the over, also she had a bag of twenty quivers each holding fifty arrows strapped to her back and a long sword sheathed in her belt. 

Forcing a smile I spoke 'Damia, Do you know the way to the Gliders?' 'they're stored in the armoury the room is this way' she led us into a room where rows of silver pieces of metal which curved up at the sides and had a long tail of metal at the back, it had a three pieces of some substance I didn't recognise with a round ball at the top and buttons around them Damia knelt behind three of them one after another and they started to hum then she motioned for us to walk over and explained how to control them, Rhuarc took one look at the gliders and said he would fly and so should Syuveil and Damia.

In five minutes we were hurtling through the skies towards the Great Fountain when a fireball shot past my sled and hit Roses sled. As it started to fall I swooped below it and caught her as she jumped off , Shirley caught the controls and kept us going towards the fountain a ball of blue energy shot out and struck the wingly that had shot at us, straight into the chest. We were very close now to the fountain  as we angled towards it for the last time a massive ball of fire came hurtling out of the mosaic and engulfed the two sleds, Rhuarc, Shirley and Syuveil. 

As the fireball struck only one thought occupied my mind.

_Pain._

Soul dropped into the castle Pandemonium and sliced the guards throat then exploded the door and looked at the prisoner, pressed into the corner of the cell his eyes bulging was Kanzaz Shrik. Walking over Soul  saw  no marks on him except marks from his fingernails digging into his palms. Reaching into his mind I saw a waking nightmare of him being tortured but the nightmare was being maintained by a spell. Reaching out he launched himself into the dream world.

A icicle slammed into the torturers heart and out of his back, and the cords binding Kanzaz unravelled. Kanzaz' eyes opened and he saw another wingly pull the icicle out of the torturers chest and then turn and stand up.

'Kanzaz Shrik, my names Soul I'm here to Rescue you so now before we can talk you need to _Wake Up!'._

Kanzaz opened his eyes to see the wingly watching him with a kind smile, and as it usually happens after a dream his sanity drained back into his mind until he was as sane as he was before…nearly… 

'I'll talk to you in a minute but first we need to get back to Alakrios' and there was a silver flash and then darkness.

In the Throne room of Alakrios, High Lord Satek sat bolt upright as the sphere under his left hand started to glow with a blue light as a teleportation was initiated from Stariak, calling a squad of guards he teleported down to the dungeon. When he got there he saw six people and a monster lying on the floor with bad burns all over their bodies stepping in he looked as one of them turned their head and spoke in a rasping and broken voice. 's-soon the eagles w-will fall' giving orders to have them brought to the rooms of healing  he grinned soon the rebellion would begin.

Soul appeared in Satek' throne room he grinned at the young lord who ruled Alakrios. 

'Soon my friend it will be over'

"The Rebellion has begun"


	7. Beginnings

Emperor Diaz of Gloriano, High Lord Satek of Death Frontier, Regent Lodac and the man known as Soul sat around a table discussing what to do to start a rebellion. 

'I still say we should just attack the winglies now' said Lodac.

'And they would crush us like a bug' commented Soul.

'what about the other races couldn't we ask them for assistance, I mean the dragons would be a powerful ally and so would the giganti' Said Diaz .

'alright send emissaries to the other races asking for their aid' said Soul.

'Diaz, you have a massive army and so do I, lets start training them together so that we have no resentments when it comes to the actual fighting' said Satek.

'alright' smiled Diaz.

'how are the seven people that got hit in stariak by the fireball?' asked Lodac

'they will live but it will be at least a year until they recover and Kanzaz he is still mad only I believe it is temporary but  won't be able to heal him we'd need a dragon but if a dragon did heal him it could crush his mind and kill him so we just need to wait and see, anyway you all know what to do so go back to your cities and work, the rebellion is coming my friends lets lay down the foundations.

Two years passed and Gloriano' alliance with stariak and Alakrios flourished the full human army was somewhere in the excess of three million men all trained and with two million in training. Seven of the eight high dragons had agreed to help with the battle they had thought of an idea of a dragoon, a warrior which possessed the power of the dragons and the defence but had the intelligence of a human, they claimed that it would work and on most species including giganto, mermaid and wingly.  My wounds healed and so did Shirley's, Belzac's, Syuveil's, Damia's, Roses and Rhuarcs. Kanzaz recovered from the capture and torture but he still is a little unhinged. Now at this point we're just trying to figure out what to do.

'uhhhhhh' moaned Belzac holding his head in his hands 'why did you drink so much last night if you knew you would feel this way now?' asked Shirley,  'it seemed like a good idea at the time' during the two years of our recovery Shirley and Belzac had grown closer and so had Syuveil and Damia and unexpectedly me and Rose had grown close too. But Kanzaz  had not become close to us at all.

After a morning of bad headaches and moaning we walked into the council room to meet with Soul, Lodac, Satek, Diaz and Rhuarc.

'right first things first the dragons want to meet with you seven they think you may be right for the position of the dragoons but be careful we don't know what effects the melding will have, they will transport you to the mountain where they reside, bring your weapons they say that to prove yourself you must fight your way to them'. Said Soul

'will you and Rhuarc be coming with us?' asked Belzac.

'No'

'right then I guess we'd better be off' said Syuveil

as we walked back to our rooms to get out weapons it occurred to me that this all seemed to be going a little fast three years ago I'd been a nobody mercenary and now I was on my way it become a dragoon,  then I grinned, at least I'd have a story to tell my children.

When we'd all armed and were standing in the throne room, Lord Satek stepped forward with a bag filled with weapons 'these were delivered by a wyvern about five minutes ago there was a message from the dragons saying this' he handed me a piece of paper that said…

Warriors

These weapons will aid you to find us and will aid you in the war to come

If you do survive and the melding is complete then these weapons

Will become a part of you they must be held in your hand when you first hold the gem and it will be changed too

Hurry quickly young warriors for time is slipping.

'what did it mean when it said 'when you hold the gem in your hand'?' asked Damia.

'it meant that or you to become dragoons a dragon has to die, because when dragons die their spirit crystallises in a small ball and when you hold the crystal if the dragon accepts they believe they can integrate with the holder of the crystal'

'but won't that kill the dragons?' asked Shirley hesitantly

'yes in body but in spirit they exist the crystal and inside of you literally they strengthen your muscles and toughen your skin and increase the potency of your immune system when you get back you can describe to us what it feels like, and when the dragon dies a baby dragon is born who will fight with you now quickly you must go now the dragons are near death and will die in vain if you do not get there in time so take your weapons and go'

walking to the centre of the room we watched as seven glowing circles appeared on the ground in different colours, green, red, purple, black, brown, white and blue. Stepping onto he red one I felt the familiar sensation of a transport then a sudden jerk and the world exploded into light.


End file.
